Jaguar S-Type
|related = Ford Thunderbird Lincoln LS Jaguar XF |engine = 2.5 L AJ-V6 V6 3.0 L AJ-V6 V6 4.0 L AJ-V8 V8 4.2 L AJ-V8 V8 2.7 L AJD-V6 V6 |transmission = 4 speed automatic 5-speed manual 5-speed automatic 6-speed semi-automatic 6-speed manual | weight = |wheelbase = |length = 2006-08: 2002-05: 2000-01: |width = 2006-08: 2000-05: |height = 2000-03: 2004-05: 2006-08: |designer = Geoff Lawson Ian Callum (2004 Face lift) |successor = Jaguar XF }} The Jaguar S-Type is a mid-size luxury/executive car that debuted at the 1998 Birmingham Motor Show and went on sale in spring 1999. The name is a revival of a previous Jaguar model, the S-Type introduced in 1963. Model history Overview The S-Type was produced at Jaguar's Castle Bromwich facility in Birmingham, England. The car was styled by Geoff Lawson and is based on the Jaguar DEW platform/Ford DEW platform, shared with the Lincoln LS. The first S-Types ("X200" 1999–2002) are distinguished by a U-shaped centre console and optional touch-screen navigation system in the 2003 and later models. The traditional leaping jaguar hood ornament was optional even though it is approved by the US and EU standards and breaks away in the case of an accident. Subsequent models ("X202", "X204", "X206"; the last digit denoting the model year) have the Jaguar logo incorporated within the radiator grille and a more traditional 'looped' styling for the centre console. The supercharged S-Type R (Jaguar STR for short) joined the lineup in 2002, and the hope was that it would compete with BMW's M5 and the Mercedes E55 AMG. The R'' was powered by the newly revised 4.2-Litre V8 with an Eaton M112 supercharger, producing and could accelerate from 0 to in 5.3 s (0 to in 5.6 s). It included 18-inch (457-millimeter) alloy wheels, wire-mesh grille, and monochromatic paint. The ''R also has a rear apron, side-skirts, and front apron with built-in fog-lamps, a rear spoiler, a brace located near the rear subframe, and R'' badging on the boot lid and both front fenders (wings). It was the most expensive S-Type, with a base price of £50,040 in the UK (US$58,995 in the United States). Later models of the ''S-Type R featured a revised pulley system for the Eaton M112 supercharger, allowing it to produce an extra . Also added on the 2003 model was an electronic parking-brake paddle-switch that replaced the conventional manually operated lever for the rear brakes. For the 2003 model year, the Jaguar S-type was given a 6-speed, automatic ZF 6HP26 transmission as well as a revised 3.0-Liter V6 engine with (US spec) versus for the 1999 to 2002 models. The 2003 model featured a revised dash, centre console, and a grille with the Jaguar badge to give the vehicle a more Jaguar-like appearance, and a flip-open key was devised for the ignition. A minor facelift on the 2005 model year featured redesigned front and rear aprons, a slightly modified grille, remodeled rear light clusters, an aluminium bonnet, and a new 2.7-Liter V6 diesel engine with . The windscreen washer jets were incorporated into the windscreen wiper arms. There were no changes made to the cabin interior. From 2006 to 2008, the fog lights were removed. Powertrain From model years 1999 to 2002, the S-Type rear-wheel-drive was equipped with either a 5-speed manual or a 5-speed J-Gate Ford 5R55N transmission. From 2003, the S-Type was produced with either a 5-speed manual transmission or a 6-speed J-Gate transmission that allows automatic gear selection or clutchless manual gear selection. The 2004 diesel saw the introduction of a 6-speed manual transmission; it was also available with the 6-speed J-Gate automatic transmission. The vehicle was powered by a variety of petrol and diesel engines. The 2.5 L V6 engine was not available for vehicles exported to the United States and Canada. *2.5 L V6 2003-2005 *3.0 L V6 1999-2002 *3.0 L V6 2003-2008 *4.0 L V8 1999-2002 *4.2 L V8 2003-2008 *4.2 L V8 supercharged 2003-2008 *2.7 L V6 Twin-turbo diesel 2004-2008 File:'06-'08 Jaguar S-Type.jpg ‎ |2006-08 Jaguar S-Type (North America) File:Jaguar_S-Type_Sport_Plus.jpg|2003 Jaguar S-Type Sport Plus (UK) Replacement (2008) The S-Type was discontinued in spring 2008, replaced by the XF. Facts The S-Type is available on special request in U.A.E (United Arab Emirates). References S-Type Category:Executive cars Category:Sedans Category:Mid-size cars Category:Retro style automobiles Category:Rear-wheel-drive vehicles Category:2000s automobiles Category:Vehicles introduced in 1998 Category:Sports sedans